Never say goodbye
by souma-Jolin
Summary: Akito confronted Tohru, he said that he will harm the Souma if she continued to be with them. In order to protect them and to break the curse, she decided to leave them. But just before she leave, she beg Akito for one last night with them.
1. the trip

  **Never say goodbye**

****

    This is my first time writing a Fruits basket fic, hope that this story is enjoyable. I have planned this story for a long time but just didn't have the time to type it. Ermm, I don't own any of the fruits basket's character. Ok I will just stop here, hope tat you can like it.                                                                                                 

     ^__^

**Chapter 1, the trip**

****

  Yuki point of view

                   I can only look at her as a friend, a precious friend. I have always wanted to tell her how I feel towards her. " I like you!" This was just three simple words that anyone can just say but I really did not have the guts to tell her. She was just like a princess where as I am only a rat. A rat in love with her, this must be a joke. If I tell her, she will be shocked, she will try her best to change the topic or even reject me. I buried my hand between my hands.

                   "Yuki, are you alright?" She asked.

                   "Yes, I'm fine Miss Honda, thank you!" I replied as I look up at her from my seat.

                   We were at home revising our homework, when I started to think about telling her how I feel towards her but I think it was totally impossible for us to be together. One was the cursed and another was Akito.

                   "Ermm Miss Honda, I…. I…." and before I can finished.

                   "Hello everyone, I am here!" shouted someone from downstairs. It was Momiji's voice. Miss Honda rushed down and I follow behind her, watching her back as she run down the stairs.

                   "Momiji!" She shouted.

                   "Tohru, know what I have planned for the seven of us to go on a trip to the Souma's chalet!' said Momiji.

                   "Rabbit, don't anyhow decide for me!" Kyou said.

                   "Come along lar, Kyou!" Momiji pester Kyou, pulling his shirt.

                   "Who is the other two person?" I asked.

                   "Ayame and Hatori!" replied tat happy rabbit.

                   I paused for a while, "ok I want to go!" I said.

                   "Kyou, Shigure coming along?" Momiji asked.

                   "I will be going!" said Shigure, by then he was already dreaming about pretty, sexy young ladies in bikini playing by the beach.

                   "Kyou?"

                   "I…I will go too!" Kyou replied, as he blushed looking at Tohru.

                   "Cool then we will set off tomorrow!" Shouted Momiji.

                   Everyone paused in silence but by then Momiji had already changed the subject.

                  "Tohru, I want to sleep with you tonight!" he said.

                   " You pervert!" Shouted Kyou as he knocked Momiji's head.

                   "Kyou bully me!" Cried Momiji.

                   As I turn and look at her, she was laughing, her laughter was so bright, without knowing why, I began to smile admiring her sweetness, her laughter.

                   The next day, I wake up early, I wanted to see her early. I planned to tell her I like her during this trip. I don't care whether she reject me or not but I will still want to express my feeling to her. I walked towards the kitchen where I saw her, she was packing food for the trip. Just then I was thinking of hugging her from the back, as tightly as possible but this was just imagination, I will turn into a rat if I was to do so.

                   "Yuki!"

                   "Ah, ermm…" I said, I didn't notice that she was calling me until now.

                   "Sorry Miss Honda, I am not that awake yet." I said. I walked towards the sink, splashing water on my face. I turned to face her, she was still packing. Although I can just imagine or even to see her at a distance, it was really great. I blushed.

                   "Hiaz… blushing early in the morning, my beloved brother!" said someone from behind me.

                   I turned around and saw that it was my irritating brother, Ayame. I nearly had forgotten that he would be coming too.

                   "My beloved brother, I am here to accompany you during this trip…" before he can finish, I walked away. I get irritated when he starts talking nonsense. I walked out to the living room where I saw everyone gather. Kagura, Hatori, Haru, Kisa and Hiro were there too.

                   "I though tat only the seven of us will be going!" I asked puzzled.

                   "Hehe, I wanted it to be more fun and enjoyable, you don't mind right, Yuki!" answer Momiji, sticking out his tongue.

                   "But I mind, why did you invite so many people!" Kyou shouted, because Kagura was already clanging on him.

                   "Are we ready to set off?" Momiji asked.

                   "I'll go and call Miss Honda out." I said as I walked into the kitchen. She was still packing. I went over and help her.

                   "It will be so fun with everyone going for the trip!" she said as she looked up at me. From her expression she really can't wait to be together with them. I didn't though that so many people will be going, my chance of confessing to her will be lesser.

                   I carried all the stuff and we went outside with the rest, we stood there waiting for the Souma's bus to fetch us.

                   The bus came and we board it, as I steeped into it first, t dropped my luggage and stuff I am carrying. Someone was inside, someone who I hated.

                   "Hello Yuki, did I scare you?" said that sarcastic voice.

                   "What the matter with you?" Shouted Kyou and as he stepped up beside me, he dropped his bag too. Everyone was shocked to seethe head of the Souma family, Akito inside, except for one.

                   "Hahaha, I am not that scary right, sorry to appear so suddenly. Shigure invite me to come over for this trip and I agree. I wanted to be close to you, Yuki." He said as he giggled. He put his hand on my pale face.

                   For the whole of the journey, nobody spoke, everyone was so quiet staring at Shigure. But I was forced to sit with him, Akito. He laid his head down on my shoulder as he play with my hair.

                   "Yuki, your hair is so soft, so beautiful1" he said as he gently kiss it.

                   "Gross!" that how I felt.

                   He sit up instantly as he placed his lips onto my cheeks.

                   "Arh Akito…" I shouted as I tried to push him away.

                   "Don't be shy Yuki, I only want to kiss you." He smiled gently.

                   Miss Honda turned and glanced at me but she turned back immediately as if she had seen something wrong. I hope she didn't mistaken that Akito and I are a pair, The whole journey was a pain to me, having to push and talked to Akito and also to concern about the feeling of how Miss Honda is thinking of me now.

                   When we had reached the Souma's chalet, we were each given a room. Akito wanted to share the same room as me but I rejected, told him that I am not used to sharing room and he allowed me. I let out a sign of relief. I turned to face her, from her expression I can tell that she was upset, really upset to see Akito.

                   This not planned trip but enjoyable at first turned into a disaster when Akito appears so suddenly.

                   I walked to the beach alone, admiring the sunset, beautiful just as I though. I walked along the edge. Sadness fill me, Miss Honda was upset, she had though to be enjoyable but it came out to be like this. Thoughts filled my mind, I continue walking. At the far end of the beach, I saw a shadow, a faint shadow squatting down on the sand playing with water. I went closer. It was her, I sat down beside her, and she looked up at me shocked.

                   "Sorry to cause you to be so upset!" I said hugging my knees close towards my chest.

                   "I am not upset, just that I am worried for you." She said smiling gently as she turned and face me.

                   "Akito tried to kiss me just now, I tried to push hem away…" I said trying to tell her what happen.

                   "Yuki, you don't have to tell me all that, I understand how you feel now!" she said.

                   "She's angry with me isn't she?" I looked at her. We paused in silence. I think I have hurt her. I was deep in though when suddenly I heard her shouting.

                   "Yuki1 look a wishing stars!" she shouted as she pointed towards the sky. "Lets make a wish!" she said and she closes her eyes. I watch her. If only the stars can grant my wish.

                   She opened her eyes and turned towards me, "Did you make a wish, did you wish for anything?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

                   'I…I…" I held her hands. She looked up at me, her eyes was that gentle. I capture a strand of her silky hair between my fingers. I place my lips on it and she blushed. Her face was so red, she was like a reddish tomato.

                   We held hand as we walked slowly heading back to the chalet. Her sadness was gone, that's what I've noticed.

                   Back at the entrance of the chalet, Akito was sitting on the steps. Miss Honda immediately shakes off my hands. Without saying anything, Akito show us a smug smile and walked slowly back into the chalet.

   [The next day]

                  "Yuki, Tohru, Kyou… come out is morning now, let us all go to the beach for a swim!" shouted someone from outside the door. I can hear the sound of the door banging open, reluctant to come out. I climbed out of bed and open my door. A cold wind blow past and I saw Akito standing at the far end of the corridor smiling to me. Is it my hallucination, I rubbed my eyes.

                   "Yuki are you alright?"

                   I open my eyes, Momiji was standing right in front of me.

                   "Yuki?" he asked.

                   "Oh Good Morning Momiji, I'm fine, really!" I said.

                   "Then come on, get change and we'll all go to the beach." He said jumping up and down.

                   We were all changed into our swimsuit as we follow Momiji out to the beach. Everyone was enjoying themselves but then I noticed that there were someone missing, Miss Honda and Akito!

                   "Wait, Akito might have stop her from coming with us." I ran as fast as possible till I reach her room. I knocked on the door but to no respond. I banged in, she was lying on her bed cuddled up like a cat. I went over and she saw me.

                   "Yu…Yuki, I'm sorry I can't join you all!" she coughs.

                   "Never mind about that, what happen to you? Are you sick?" I asked as I bent down to feel he forehead. Hot!

                   "Miss Honda, your forehead feels hot, you are running a fever!' I said.

                   "I'm just having a cold, is just nothing." She said. I placed my finger on her lips.

                   "Shh, I get you some ice." I said as I run off her room to the kitchen. I ran back immediately after I found the ice bag. I gently put it on her forehead. She was fast asleep, I sat down besides her admiring her, and she was just like a baby fast asleep. 

                   I brush off her fringe and placed a kiss on her forehead.

    Well that's it, hope that is up to your taste. Thanks for reading, have a nice day. ^__^

****


	2. Kiss

   Well I'm back again for chapter 2, I'm sorry for my spelling mistake, punctuation etc that I have make in chapter 1, and also Tohru was just having a random cold, sorry that I didn't give a clear details. Chapter 2 will still be the continuation of Yuki point of view. I don't own any of the fruits basket character. Chapter 2 is up, do enjoy! ^__^ 

**   Previous Chapter**

                  We were all changed into our swimsuit as we follow Momiji out to the beach. Everyone was enjoying themselves but then I noticed that there were someone missing, Miss Honda and Akito!

                   "Wait, Akito might have stop her from coming with us." I ran as fast as possible till I reach her room. I knocked on the door but to no respond. I banged in, she was lying on her bed cuddled up like a cat. I went over and she saw me.

                   "Yu…Yuki, I'm sorry I can't join you all!" she coughs.

                   "Never mind about that, what happen to you? Are you sick?" I asked as I bent down to feel he forehead. Hot!

                   "Miss Honda, your forehead feels hot, you are running a fever!' I said.

                   "I'm just having a cold, is just nothing." She said. I placed my finger on her lips.

                   "Shh, I get you some ice." I said as I run off her room to the kitchen. I ran back immediately after I found the ice bag. I gently put it on her forehead. She was fast asleep, I sat down besides her admiring her, and she was just like a baby fast asleep. 

                   I brush off her fringe and placed a kiss on her forehead.

   **Chapter 2, kiss**

She opened her eyes, we looked at each other. I quickly moved a step back. 

                   "Ermm…I…I'm sorry." I mumbled, trying to run out of her room. She will surly wash away my kiss and felt disgusted, a rat had just kiss her "Yuck". A hand reached out and held mine just before I managed to leave this room. I turned around, she was holding my hand.

                   "Ermm…" I was surprised.

                   She showed me a smile and let go of my hand. I grabbed her hand again as I placed a kiss on it.

                   "Thanks!" I smiled. I walked out and close the door behind me. I looked at my hand, admiring the warmth and sweetness of it.

                   "She hold my hand, does this means I have the chance to like her!" I wondered, if only I had not been cursed.

                   "Yuki!" Shouted someone from behind me.

                   I turned behind, Akito was walking towards me, " There you are Yuki, I was searching all over for you. I was so worried about you!" he said.

                   "I apologized for making you worried!" I replied.

                   "I won't blame you, Yuki." He said as he held my hands towards his lips, he kiss on it.

                   I tried to pull my hand away from him but he was too strong, he was holding my hand so tightly.

                   "Akito, my hand, you're hurting me." I shouted.

                   "Oh, I'm so sorry to hurt you, so sorry." He said as he rubbed my hands.

                   "Yuki, come to my room for a cup of tea." He offered me.

                   "I…I…" before I can finished, Akito had already lure me into his room. He makes me sit on his bed and serve me a cup of rose tea, before sitting down beside me.

                   "Akito, I need to get going now, Momiji and the rest will be worried if they cannot find me." I said.

                   "Never mind Yuki, I will let them know later, won't you just accompany me for a few minute." He asked.

                   He put both his arms around my necks.

                   "A…Akito!" I shouted but he ignored me. He pulled himself closer to me, hugging me, so close that I can feel his heartbeat. He played with my hair at the back.

                   "So soft, smell nice." He said as he smell it. Then he bent his head down and kiss my necks, he licks it.

                   I felt my neck wet with his saliva, it was totally nauseating. He continued licking.

                   "Akito, Please don't!" I said as I pushed him away. He felt on the floor.

                   "I need to go now!" I said.

                   He stood up immediately as he walked beside me and placed his lips on my shoulder. " Then I won't disturb you now." He said as he opened the door for me. I rushed out immediately and breathed a sign of relief once I am out of his room. I ran as fast as possible, without concentrating what or who was in front of me, my shoulder knocked onto someone hard. That person falls on the floor. I turned back, it was her, it was Miss Honda. I am too ashamed to face her now. I continued running, thousands of questions fill my mind " What's Akito doing? Why is he doing this to me? He like me?" She was following closely behind me.

                   I stopped once I reached the beach, Momiji and the rest had already gone back to their room as it was already past dusk. I stood there as I watch the sunset but in my minds the thoughts of what Akito has done to me continued to be clear in my head. I felt totally 'dirty' as I squat down, tears started to roll down my cheeks.

                   "Yuki, are you alright?" she asked me, walking closer and closer. She went in front of me and knee down, she put her hand at the back of my head. She bent her head down as she kisses my head.

                   "What happen to you, Yuki? What did Akito done to you?" She continued asking. I looked up at her, her eyes was filled with tears. I wipe of her tears with my finger as I draw myself closer to her, I hugged her head close to my chest.

                   "I'm really fond of you!" I said. She looked up at me, her expression was shocked. I lift up her hand and gently I kissed it.

                   "I…I like you too!" She answered, her face blushed with shyness. I laughed. Once again, I draw myself closer to her, my lips was on hers. So close that I can feel her breath. We kiss!

   To be continued………….

   Well Chapter 2 complete, hope you enjoy the story. And also I would like to thank those who read and those who review. Thank you very much! ^___^


	3. Break or Love

 Hi I am back, sorry for updating so late. You can scold me or punch me but before that do read my story. Haha well this chapter will be quite sad T_______T so please don't cry, joking. Ok I will stop my nonsense here, do enjoy the story!!!

**   Previous Chapter**

                   I stopped once I reached the beach, Momiji and the rest had already gone back to their room as it was already past dusk. I stood there as I watch the sunset but in my minds the thoughts of what Akito has done to me continued to be clear in my head. I felt totally 'dirty' as I squat down, tears started to roll down my cheeks.

                   "Yuki, are you alright?" she asked me, walking closes and closer. She went in front of me and knee down, she put her hand at the back of my head. She bent her head down as she kisses my head.

                   "What happen to you, Yuki? What did Akito done to you?" She continued asking. I looked up at her, her eyes was filled with tears. I wipe of her tears with my finger as I draw myself closer to her, I hugged her head close to my chest.

                   "I'm really fond of you!" I said. She looked up at me, her expression was shocked. I lift up her hand and gently I kissed it.

                   "I…I like you too!" She answered, her face blushed with shyness. I laughed. Once again, I draw myself closer to her, my lips was on hers. So close that I can feel her breath. We kiss!

   To be continued………….

    CHAPTER 3, Break or love

    Tohru point of view

                   I could not believe what I just heard, Yuki is fond of me. I am really jubilant when he told me. Deep in my heart I had already like him since the first time I saw him. I didn't dare tell him how I feel towards him for fear that he might reject me. It was always that comfort he give when I am with him but because I used to think that he was a prince whereas I am nothing, only a young girl. Only a princess will fit him, that's what I usually think of myself, unworthy of him.

                   "I…I like you too!" I answered, blushing with shyness. I felt kind of silly when he laughed. He draws himself closer to me, his lip was on mine, I taste his saliva and touched his lips, it was so soft. We were so close than we expected, so close that I can feel his breath. I wanted to hug him but it was easier say than done because he will turn into a rat if I hugged him. This will spoil everything.

                   "Miss Honda…" before I let him finished, I put my index finger on his lips.

                   "Will you call me Tohru instead of Miss Honda?" I requested.

                   "Ermm… Miss… Tohru, I really did no know that you like me too. I have always though that I am one-sided love, really!" he blushed.

                   I showed him a smile "Me too!" I giggled.

                   We stood up hand in hand as tightly as we could, "I will never let go of this hand I'm holding now, forever!" He said as he gently put his lips on it.

                   "Then from this point onwards, I will hold your hand as tightly as I could." I blushed.

                   This is my first time, I've been in love, not with any ordinary guy but with a prince, a beautiful prince. This only happened in dreams not in reality but now I'm really with a prince, hand in hand beside me.

                   We took a stroll by the edge of the beach. I looked at him, his face lit by the moon light, so lovely and beautiful that it makes me forgotten everything like I am still running a fever. Everything just disappears, only the two of us left.

                   "Yuki!" I heard someone shouting from the far end of the beach walking towards us. As we walked closer, the faint shadow became visible, it was Akito.

                   "A pair of couple strolling by the beach, beautiful!" he said in a sarcastic voice.

                   "Miss Honda, I hope you enjoy and cherish this moment as what you have now mat not be forever!" He laughed, it was so evil. He walked beside me as he whispered into my year, "Yuki is mine. If you like him, pray that he will not be hurt!" and he walked away.

                   I covered my mouth with my hands as I turned to Yuki "Yuki, we can't be together, I don't want to see you hurt." I cried as I shake off his hand and run off.

                   "Tohru?" He shouted. Akito may harm Yuki if we continued to be together. I love Yuki and I won't cause him any harm. I cried all the way back to the chalet where I saw Kayo sitting on the steps outside the entrance.

                   "Tohru, why are you crying?" He asked.

                   "I…I…" I could no stop crying as I laid my head on his shoulder.

                   "Tohru?" He blushed.

                   "I'm fine just feel like crying." I said by then I saw Yuki running back to the chalet.

                   "Tohru, why did you say all that?" He asked.

                   Puzzled by this Kyou shouted, "You damn rat, what have you done to her?"

                   "This is none of your business, stupid cat." Yuki shout back as he went forward and stroked my hair.

                   "Get away from her!" Shouted Kyou, as he catch hold of Yuki's hand and pushed him on the floor. He walked me back to my room, "Are you alright now?" he asked in a gentle tone.

                   "Yes, I'm fine." I replied. I walked into my room, close the door behind me as I knee on the floor, "I have Yuki too deep, I must apologized to him." I opened my door, Yuki's room was just opposite of mine. I stood there hand on his door, "Should I knocked or not?"

                   Then the door opened and banged onto my nose. "Arh, Tohru are you alright, I'm sorry I didn't see you." He explained.

                   "I'm fine!" I said but actually it was so pain.

                   "Tohru I'm sorry, I must have say something wrong to make you angry!" He apologizes.

                   "Yuki, is not your fault, you did not say anything wrong. We just can't be together, I don't want to see you hurt." I explained.

                   "I don't care whether we will be together or be hurt or what but right now this moment, this second I want to be with you!" He said putting both his hand around my shoulder.

                   "Arh Yuki, your hand is bleeding!" I shouted.

                   "Never mind about that, I hurt myself just now when I felt on the floor." He said.

                   "I help you dress up your wound." I requested. We walked back to his room as I search for the first aid box. "There!" I found it and I quickly dress up his wound.

                   "I need to go now." I said, keeping the first aid box before leaving the room but I was stopped from leaving. He held my hand.

                   "I won't let you go!" He shouted as he crunched my hand so tightly.

                   "Yuki, you are hurting my hand." I said.

                   He stood up and pulled me closer to him. He put his lips on my forehead. " Don't leave me, I really like you!" he cried.

                   Then he slept on my lap as I knee down on the floor for the whole night till the next morning.

    To be continued…

    Complete Chapter 3 sorry for updating so late but I hope you have enjoy this story so far! Thanks and have a nice day.


	4. Leave to break the curse

   Hi I am back, it had been a long time since I last update my story. I really apologized for taking a long time in updating. Well chapter 4 is up, Tohru had decided to leave the Souma, would she bear to leave them and if she did leave will she reunion with the Souma again………. Read and find out.

**   Previous Chapter**

****

                   Then the door opened and banged onto my nose. "Arh, Tohru are you alright, I'm sorry I didn't see you." He explained.

                   "I'm fine!" I said but actually it was so pain.

                   "Tohru I'm sorry, I must have say something wrong to make you angry!" He apologizes.

                   "Yuki, is not your fault, you did not say anything wrong. We just can't be together, I don't want to see you hurt." I explained.

                   "I don't care whether we will be together or be hurt or what but right now this moment, this second I want to be with you!" He said putting both his hand around my shoulder.

                   "Arh Yuki, your hand is bleeding!" I shouted.

                   "Never mind about that, I hurt myself just now when I felt on the floor." He said.

                   "I help you dress up your wound." I requested. We walked back to his room as I search for the first aid box. "There!" I found it and I quickly dress up his wound.

                   "I need to go now." I said, keeping the first aid box before leaving the room but I was stopped from leaving. He held my hand.

                   "I won't let you go!" He shouted as he crunched my hand so tightly.

                   "Yuki, you are hurting my hand." I said.

                   He stood up and pulled me closer to him. He put his lips on my forehead. " Don't leave me, I really like you!" he cried.

                   Then he slept on my lap as I knee down on the floor for the whole night till the next morning.

   **Chapter 4, Leave to break the curse**

   Yuki point of view

                   I opened my eyes, the tears I have cried last night dried up between my eyes. I was lying on her laps for the whole night. Her legs must be numb now. I quickly pulled myself up as I turned and faced her. She was still fast asleep. I watch her as I went forward and kiss her forehead.

                   She opened her eyes suddenly, "Yuki, you're awake."

                   "Ya, I'm sorry to wake you up." I apologized.

                   She tried to stand up but her leg was totally numb. I laughed "Tohru, I'm sorry to lay on your lap for the whole night." I apologized again as I went closer to her, her breathing rate increases and I can feel her heart beat beating faster.

                   "Tohru, promise me that you will never leave me, will you?" I put my hand at the back of her head supporting her.

                   She blushed, "I…I promised you!" she answered.

                   I smiled, I pulled myself even closer to her and gently I placed a kiss on her lips. "You are totally beautiful!" I whisper into her ears. She blushed as she covered her face with her palm. I giggled as I pulled her up. I held her hand tightly as we walked heading towards the beach.

                   "Tohru!" shouted Momiji running towards us. 

                   "Lets go for a swim!" He said as he pulled Tohru away. I followed behind them as I sat down beside Haru and Kyo. I saw her changed into her swimsuit as she goes down the pool with Momiji. They were happily playing with Kisa, Hiro and Kagura. 

                   "Kyo, let's go down for a swim." Haru turned towards Kyo.

                   "No way will I go down…" He replied and before he can finish, Haru dragged him down the pool.

                   "Get lost from me!" He continued shouting. I followed them down the pool heading towards her.

                   "You look gorgeous in this swimsuit." I said.

                   "Thanks!" She blushed.

                   "Yuki, lets have a competition with Kyo." Haru suggested.

                   "I will join you." I said swimming towards them.

                   "I'm going to win you damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

                   The competition started and the result came out and I am the winner.

                   "Kyo is so lousy!" sing Momiji.

                   Having lost this competition, Kyo stomped back to the chalet refusing to come out for dinner.

                   Dinner was so wonderful as Tohru prepared it. Afterwards, I helped her with the washing up and I took a stroll along the beach. I was so happy that Tohru and I are now a couple. Well that's what I thought. Then from not far away came Akito walking closer and closer towards me.

                   "Yuki, I saw that you have fun this morning." He said. He walked closer and closer towards me as he touches my face.

                   "Yuki, I really like you!" He said. I looked up at him shocked.

                   "Why did you prefer that girl rather than me?" He questioned me. " From young I had already like you, I will treat you well, Yuki, better than her." He continued.

                   "Akito, I like her a lot!" I shouted at him. He stared at me for a while before he burst out laughing.

                   "Oh Yuki, you're so cute, a rat in love with her, you are cursed Yuki, not any other ordinary boy that can fall in love. Please wake up." He said.

                   "I know I'm cursed, I'm destinated to be cursed but she since I met her she changed my life. I feel so happy now than before. Stop it Akito, please." I begged him as I knee down with my head buried between my hands.

                   "Yuki, I felt hurt to see you like this." He said as he pulled me up.

                   "Do you still remember the room of yours Yuki? I hope you still remember." He smiled, whispering into my ears.

                   That room, how can I forget about it, he lock me in there, torturing me day after day.

                   "No please don't re…remind me!" I cried as I knee down again. Akito went closer as he squat down in front of me, " I won't hurt you Yuki." He whispered, hugging me tightly in his chest.

                   "Stop it Please." My voice grew weaker and weaker, I continued crying.

                   "I like her and Akito please don't control me, this is my life." I shouted as I push him away, this is my first time I shouted to the head of the family. I ran all the way back to the chalet. Right in front of me was Haru, "Yuki, Why are you crying?" he asked. I ran pass him to my room.

   Tohru point of view

                   I brushed my hair, preparing to go to bed early but before I do so, a loud bang hits my room door, I opened it, I covered my mouth, it was Akito, he was standing right in front of me.

                   "What do you want in order to leave the Souma family?" He asked.

                   " I don't want anything, all I want is to be with them, I want to help them break the curse!" I shouted.

                   He stared at me and burst out laughing, " You think so you can do it, you think you can break the curse. I will let you regret your association with the Souma." He shouted as he griped my collar tightly. I cough. He put his hand on my face, in a rage he scratched hard across my face.

                   "You will regret it, I will let you begged me to let the Souma off, you will regret what you have said today." He slammed my head hard across the wall and walk away. All this was witness by Momiji.

                   He dashed in the moment Akito was gone.

                   "Tohru, thanks for being yourself. You have done enough for us, Thank you!" Tears dripped down his cheeks.

                   I pulled myself up as I stood up I walked pass him, "Momiji, I will save all of you from the curse, I promised!" I said as I walked out of my room.

                   "Tohru!" Momiji Shouted.

                   I ran as fast as possible till I reached Akito room, I put my hand out, trembling I knocked on his door, he opened it.

                   "I promised to leave them, provided you break their curse!" I cried as I knee down, tears dripped down the floor. " I begged you Akito." I continued crying.

                   He burst out laughing, " I know you will come to me, I promised you Miss Honda." He smiled as he stroked my hair. "Once you promised to leave them is enough!"

                   "I promised you but before I leave, could you spare me one more night with them, just one more night, please this is my last request." I begged him.

                   "Sure you can." He smiled. " You've already promised me to leave them and I hope you can keep your promised and leave tomorrow night."

                   I nodded my head as I walked out of his room, I clean away my tears with my sleeves, I don't want to let them see me this way. Tomorrow is my last day with them and I really treasure it.

   To be continued…

   Chapter 4 completed, well kind of touching. I hope you can enjoy it. Hope she enjoy the last night with them in the next chapter. Ta ta have a nice day and also thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
